The present invention relates to a contact lens sterilizing apparatus and more particularly to a timing apparatus for controlling the duration of sterilization and automatically initiating neutralization thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,451, issued Oct. 14, 1975, describes a method for sterilizing contact lenses using hydrogen peroxide and neutralizing the hydrogen peroxide with a catalyst.
The present invention is directed to a timing apparatus for effecting contact lens sterilization by a method such as that described by the aforementioned patent.